


23 唯一

by airline



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airline/pseuds/airline
Summary: 吃肉





	23 唯一

第二十三章 唯一  
事实证明，计划是多么重要的一个东西。就在讨论过想生几个孩子之后第二天晚上，晏寻坐在床上边看书边等正在洗澡的李修云，很突然他就闻到了属于李修云的青橙味，很甜。晏寻反应很快，但他冲到浴室的时候还有机会想起陈亮的医嘱“李修云很可能会是爆发性的发.情”。正常发.情期会开始症状比较轻，但李修云则省掉了这个步骤，他会直接陷入完全的发.情。  
晏寻打开浴室的门，彻底释放自己的信息素。omega发情后需要大量alpha信息素进行中和，不然他们就会伤害到自己。  
李修云还泡在浴缸里，他被突入的强烈感受洗刷着，除了刚才释放出来的alpha信息素，他已经感觉不到什么了。他很想攀附过去，但是alpha的信息素实在太浓郁了，压制住他让他无法动弹。李修云呜咽着，动了动手指，想要拉住这个alpha。  
甜腻的omega信息素让晏寻气息急促起来，他努力平息着，快速把这个裸着的omega从浴缸里拉出来，随手把浴巾盖住他，然后抱起就往卧室走。接近了晏寻才发现，发.情的omega对alpha来说吸引力到底有多大。他现在只想占有面前这个omega，完全地占有。  
简单把李修云身上的水擦干净，晏寻把李修云翻过身背对自己，他需要先给李修云做一个临时标记，暂时中和一下他的信息素。晏寻低头盯着李修云的后颈，那里已经变得光滑起来。温热的鼻息喷洒在李修云后颈，他不禁抖了抖身体。像是知道接下来会发生什么一样，李修云微微抬起腰部蹭了蹭晏寻，仿佛害怕他逃离。感受到李修云的动作，晏寻咬紧了牙，从喉部发出来一声闷哼。不再留情，晏寻重重舔了一口身.下这个omega的后颈，咬了下去，注入自己的信息素。  
“呜——”李修云用力抓住垫在自己身.下的浴巾，直发颤。属于alpha的信息素冲刷着他整个身体，他害怕又有些安心。等到晏寻放开李修云，才发现他的眼睛已经湿润。  
翻过李修云柔软的身体，晏寻轻声问他：“还好吗？”  
“嗯……”才被中和了信息素的omega有些羞涩地回答。  
晏寻微微笑着，拉起李修云的左手，落下一个吻：“别担心，交给我。”  
比起刚才的临时标记，这个轻柔的吻手礼更牵动李修云的心。晏寻的落在手上的吻他只觉得灼烫，就像是亲吻他的心脏一样，让他整个心都紧缩了一下。这种时候他更能感受到这个alpha的爱，李修云模模糊糊地想。不过，可能一会儿他就会更新“晏寻让他感受到爱的系列动作”了，终身标记会是no.1，这是他们一生连结的证明。  
晏寻安抚着李修云，让他尽量放松下来。深吻住李修云的唇，舌头时不时舔过他的上颚，alpha对这些手段总是无师自通。感受着omega的轻颤，晏寻很是愉悦。察觉到房间里的omega信息素有上升的趋势，晏寻抬起李修云的双腿按住。  
咬了一口李修云的下唇，对他说：“别怕。”话落，晏寻又狠狠吻住他，同时将自己的肿.胀送入那泥泞之处。  
一点点被破开的感觉让李修云想要尖叫，但是晏寻的吻让他只能发出些许哽咽。李修云只觉得这种无法抵挡的被占有实在是太刺激了，他神经紧绷却又喜悦于晏寻的动作。不由自主得，李修云抬手圈住了晏寻，就像是彻底丢弃一切，想要落入身.上这个alpha的怀里，他和他紧密相拥。  
等到完全进入后，晏寻死咬住牙，克制自己想要抽.插的想法。他抚摸着李修云的背脊，不停地啄吻李修云的脸，让他稍微缓口气。  
“哈……寻……寻哥。”李修云叫着眼前的alpha，似在催促。  
寻哥？晏寻在心里重复了一遍，他觉得自己克制不住了。呼出一口气，晏寻按住李修云的腰，快速抽.插起来。  
“啊！”李修云紧绷着身体，被晏寻突然的动作吓住，“哈，不……慢，慢点……寻哥。”  
晏寻听到李修云的声音动作反而没有慢下来，他不断戳刺，想要寻找那块隐秘之地，但是嘴里却安慰着李修云：“修云，别怕。乖一点。”  
感受着穴.肉不断被碾压和摩擦，李修云被强烈的快感笼罩着。他昏昏沉沉，听不见晏寻低沉声线的安慰，只能哼叫出一些无意义的语气词。不知过了多久，房间里两种信息素浓郁得更加醉人。晏寻在一次顶.入的时候，感受到了一处很小的细缝。他是很想找到李修云的生.殖腔，但是没想到那么快它就出现了。  
按照常理来说，omega进入发.情期之后普遍第二天才会打开生.殖腔，而李修云这才不到一个小时？晏寻抽出一丝思绪开着小差，难道是李修云这次爆发式发.情的原因？但是即使是完全发.情，按理说也不会在他刚刚进.入没多久就打开了啊？不，还有一个原因……晏寻有些怔愣地看着李修云。如果omega非常喜欢某个alpha，非常想要和他进行终身标记，是会提前的。李修云坚持了多久？一个小时？  
“唔……嗯……”李修云不知道为什么晏寻停了下来，哼哼出声，催促着alpha。  
晏寻只觉得心被蜂蜜填满了一样，他一把翻过李修云，也不管自己的东西还在李修云那处。就这样让李修云翻了一个身，背对着他了。  
“啊——！”李修云根本没做好准备，突然被翻个身，身体里的那个东西摩擦了一圈，让他不由得沁出更多粘液。  
感受到熬那温暖之处更加温热，晏寻不再停歇，一下一下全顶在刚才露出细缝的地方。李修云终于发现身.上那人的想法，他有些害怕起来。  
“不，那里，不要……不要！”李修云大声叫着，“停下，寻，啊……啊。”紧缩着穴.肉，李修云想要让那肿.胀之物停下来。  
回答他的只会是晏寻更为用力的顶弄：“修云……修云，放松，别怕。乖乖地。”感受着李修云不断咬紧后.穴，晏寻低下头用牙齿摩挲着后颈的腺体。最为敏感的两处被如此对待，李修云被刺激地抽咽起来。  
晏寻爱怜地吻着李修云的侧颈。慢慢的，晏寻感受着那处张开了一道小口。戳刺了两下，晏寻一下子就刺了进去，随即成结。  
“痛……”李修云眼中早已没了焦距，连这进入生.殖腔的疼痛也是哼出一声。  
等待结逐渐肿大，晏寻轻咬着李修云的腺体。成结完成，晏寻一口咬破腺体，注入自己的信息素，下方也射.入。  
“呜！”李修云张着嘴大口呼气，感受着身体一点一点被新的信息素占据融合，意识也逐渐回笼。  
终于，唯一的连结已经达成。在这世界上，他们将只属于彼此，将一起生活下去，到老，到死。  
晏寻慢慢抽出自己，抚摸着李修云的脸颊，问他：“还好吗？”  
“嗯……”李修云现在还没有力气，只能微微蹭了蹭覆在脸上的手。  
晏寻笑了起来，抱住了李修云。“休息会儿我再带你去洗澡。”  
“好。”  
两人便没有多说，只是细细感受着标记之后两人之间的联系。李修云闻了闻自己的信息素，发觉青橙里混杂着白兰地，顿时有些高兴。  
看着李修云的笑容，晏寻好笑着问他：“怎么？”  
“……只觉得青橙味的白兰地也挺好闻的。”李修云垂下眼说。  
晏寻还以为是在想标记的事，没想到是信息素的味道。但是这没有阻止alpha去应和omega的话题：“我也觉得挺好闻的。不如我们再来一次吧？把味道染得更浓一些。”  
“？？？？”  
“下一次发.情快到了。”晏寻提示，“我们暂时不能去洗澡了。”


End file.
